


Lazy Lovers Week

by PuyoLover39



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Bedtime, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evolution, Fluff and Angst, KuroMahiWeek2018, M/M, Need, Nostalgia, Reunion, Secrets, Struggle, There is a dead duck in the last chapter, chained, communication is important in a relationship, farewell, flaws, hurt comfort, im so sorry, video games - Freeform, vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: These are the stories I wrote for the KuroMahiWeek2018 on tumblr. So i will give some very basic descriptions of what happens in them.Chapter 1:Mahiru goes to the store alone and gets himself involved in a hostage situation.Chapter 2:The boys recall their pasts and decide to take advangtage of the present.Chapter 3:Mahiru tries to get Kuro to do a puzzle with him, but ends up watching him play his game.Chapter 4:Kuro feels bad about Mahiru being chained to him, and Mahiru comforts him.Chapter 5:How Mahiru encourages Kuro to open up to him.Chapter 6:Kuro won't go to sleep even though its past their bedtime, so Mahiru stays up with him playing a game.Chapter 7:Mahiru likes to feed ducks at his school, and when he finds out something happened to one, he gets incredibly depressed, but Kuro is there to pick him back up.*Extra* I actually had a second idea on how to end the first chapter, so I wrote two endings.





	1. Farewell/Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I hope everyone enjoys these, some of them are kind of short as I didn't have much time to write these. Sorry in advance if these are terrible.

“Don't worry, I will be fine on my own for a few hours Kuro. You have fun with your siblings, it's not like you all get together very often after all.”

The vampire gave the lad a skeptical look, before sighing and shaking his head. Mahiru was giving him his usual sunshine smile, it was impossible to argue with the boy when he gave him THAT smile. 

“I wouldn't call it fun, but I will try. Just, please, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I don't want to come back to find that you've been kidnapped by C3 again, or by Tsubaki and his gang. Just don't leave the apartment.”

The brunet chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the bluenette’s neck, nuzzling his face into the fabric of the fluffy eared coat.

“You do realize that I basically lived alone for years, right? And that I'm the one who is always taking care of you and the others? Don't worry Kuro. I'll be fine. But if it really makes you feel better, I won't leave the apartment unless I absolutely have to. I promise.”

The immortal gave a sigh that sounded like a repressed groan, which earned a giggle from the teen. After patting the boy on the head, the crimson eyed male gently pried the lad off himself and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Fine, you're right, but then you weren't tied to a Servamp. Just be careful, and I'll be back in 4 hours alright?”

The teenager nodded and pecked the taller male’s cheek. 

“Of course. I know you always worry about me, and you are only so concerned because you love me. So I hope you know how much I love you, and want you to be safe too.”

“Of course I know, ahh, this such a pain. I wish I didn't have to go, but I guess it can't be helped. I'll see you soon, Mahi.”

With that, the vampire left, leaving Mahiru all alone. Said boy glanced at the clock to find that it was 4pm, meaning his partner would be back at 8pm. So until then, he had the place all to himself.

He could do whatever he wanted, without Kuro getting in the way. He could finally do some deep cleaning of the apartment. He had already done the laundry, and the dishes were all caught up. So he just had to mop, and vacuum.

So he did, the boy grabbed his mop, a bucket, some water, cleaners, and the vacuum, then got to it. 

He scrubbed the hard floors vigorously, before vacuuming the carpet. Once the floors were clean, he swapped out the tip on the vacuum and began to clean the furniture. Kuro always left crumbs and hair all over the couch, and sometimes he indulged in his cat instincts and would jump in the window to see outside, leaving fur all over the curtains.

Finally after an hour, the entire home was spotless. The youth had scrubbed the place from top to bottom. But he still had 3 hours to go until his Servamp returned. The boy sighed and dragged himself into his room to grab a book, before draping himself across the couch to read.

Sadly, the novel could not hold his attention. The apartment was too quiet, it hadn't been so quiet since before he met Kuro. There was always some kind of noise, either the TV or his video games. Sighing once more, he turned to the television, debating putting on some anime to distract himself from the absence of his partner.

In the end, he ended up turning it on, imagining Kuro slurping some noodles on the floor in front of the TV. He almost smiled at that thought, but the thought of food made him realize it was 5:15 and he hadn't started dinner yet. So the adolescent put his book down, got up, and headed for the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, he instantly went to the refrigerator to see what he had ingredients wise to prepare for supper. 

“Hmm, I'm not sure what to do for dinner. Doesn't look like there's much left in here. Hey, Kuro, what do you want for dinner? Kuro?? Oh, yeah, that's right, you're not here right now.”

The boy heaved a heavy exhale of air and shook his head. It didn't matter whether the blue haired male was there or not, he had lived without him before and he could do it again. He just had to run to the market and get some groceries to make dinner with.

However, he had promised Kuro he wouldn't leave their apartment unless he absolutely had to. 

“Maybe I should just order in… No. That's not healthy, and it's just as risky to give some delivery place your address these days. I am perfectly capable of going to the store on my own. Not like I've never done it before after all. Besides, I have my lead, I'll be fine even if I do get attacked.”

Nodding to himself for his decision, the teen went and slipped on his shoes, grabbed his phone and wallet, then headed out.

It took him 10 minutes to get to the store, 15 minutes to shop, and 2 minutes to check out. But once he was done and had gotten outside, he had a bit of a run in.

He didn't register when he was grabbed, or when the gun was pressed to his head, or when the citizens walking the street began to run and scream. He only registered one thought, I'm sorry Kuro, I should have listened to you. before his vision was suddenly ripped from him.

He could still hear the people yelling around him. Some were just screaming in terror as their footsteps rushed away from the scene, others were worried for him, a young boy held at gunpoint, and yelled for someone, some else, to call the police, or to do something.

It was just like when he first met Kuro, and He and his friends were in danger. But this time, he could do something. He didn't need Kuro to save him. He had been training, he had his lead, these were just some normal human robbers, not vampire's like he was used to. He could do this. He could save himself and protect these other people.

“Everyone back off or the kid gets it!” Screamed the man holding him, as they began to back into the store. 

He could feel himself being pulled backwards slowly and let it happen. He just had to time it. He knew how these things went, he just had to wait for the gun to be removed from his head. Then he could strike. Briefly he registered that there were two other sets of feet marching into the store, one on each side of him, but Mahiru saw no problems with it.

As soon as he was sure they were facing the man at the register that had just rung him up, he began to summon his lead, feeling the familiar tingle as it surely gave off a soft blue glow under his wrist band. He slowly moved his hand not holding his grocery bag to grasp said wrist band.

“Alright boys, secure the store!”

The two goons on his sides scattered at those words, screaming at the shoppers in the building to get on the ground and not pull any funny business. Little did they know, that the one being held at gunpoint was the only one in the place foolhardy enough to pull any “funny business”. 

“Okay bub, hand over all the money you got in that register or the boy gets a bullet through the brain.”

“B-but if I do that, I'll get fired. I'm sorry sir, but I can't.”

“Huh? What do you think this is? We ain't playin any games mister! I'm serious! Or would you rather I shoot you? Money in the bag now!”

As soon as he felt the gun disappear, he quietly pulled off his wristband. Once he heard the cashier stutter and plead for him to not shoot and to put the gun away because he had a wife and child, Mahiru knew he was in the clear.

He quickly dropped the wristband into his group bag and slammed his foot down on the crook's. 

“Everybody run for it now!” He screamed as he yanked off the blindfold, threw his bag down, and summoned his broom.

Immediately, several pairs of feet began to rush around, two of them being the lackeys of the man with the gun, running to his aid. Other being the the cashier and customers who fled the building.

“You little brat! What do you think you're doing?! Do you want to die?! Cause if so, then let me help ya!”

With no further warning, the man raised his weapon and fired a single shot right at the boy’s heart, only to be blocked by the black and blue broom in front of the youth. 

Mahiru quickly realized it was only one gun he was dealing with. The other two men, simply held switchblades. 

“Alright, you three have two options, either you turn yourselves in to the police, or we fight and I take you to the police after I win. Honestly, I don't want to hurt you guys, so it would be simplest if you just turned yourselves in.”

The three men across from him, radiated confusion and anger, he couldn't tell what they looked like under their black ski masks, but the man with the gun was the tallest by far. The two goons were both shorter, one was really skinny, like a twig, the other had a bigger build, more muscular, he probably had experience in fighting. He would have to watch that one.

“What the hell kind of game are you playing kid? You think you can take us? With what weapon? That broom? HA! Don't make me laugh. Get ‘im boys!”

Suddenly, the two knife wielders charged forward, the muscular one slashing at his cheek, which he quickly blocked, only to get his upper left arm slashed by the skinny one. The brunet grunted and leapt back, clearly he couldn't fight two at once, and who knew how long the one with the gun would be content to stand and watch for. He had to come up with a plan.

Before he could figure anything out, the skinny one rushed him again, swinging his knife wildly. None made contact, but they kept Mahiru on the defensive. Finally, when one of the wild strikes caused the thin man to swing too low, he was able to trip him and smack him in the side with his broom as the man fell, sending him flying out the open doors of the shop.

“You little shit!”

He quickly whipped his head around just in time to see the bigger built man rush at him. He was correct in assuming this man had experience, the guy constantly kept both arms up. His right arm that held the knife was raised and held further out to attack, while his left was slightly raised just enough to be held in front of his chest, ready to block any attack.

This one could be a problem. 

Before the man could rush the boy, a shot rang out through the store, it soared right past the lad’s head, clipping a few strands of hair as it flew past. 

“You fight him up close, if it looks like you can't handle it, I'll jump in and provide cover fire for you. Got it?”

“Right. Thanks boss!”

Great, so now he would have to watch out for the other man as well. He really should have just ordered in. 

He was snapped out of his self pity by the whoosh of a knife to the left of his face, the man had been aiming to take his eye out with that one. He brought his broom down to try and hit the guy on the shoulder, only to be blocked by his arm, and get his cheek nicked by the man's blade.

The two continued to exchange blows, Mahiru being left to parry the swipes from the switchblade for what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than 10 minutes. All the while he gained no ground, only another cut that he could only hope wouldn't require a hospital visit. 

Once again, he was forced to gain some distance. Panting for breath, he jumped back behind a shelf and tried to think of a plan. He could hear the men coming at him from both sides, and grit his teeth. He needed to get them away from him, he couldn't dodge bullets and a knife at the same time. He needed to blow them away.

Instantly, his eyes widened as he figured it out. Smiling, he charged at the man who had just come from around the corner. Ready to engage the blade wielder once more. He began to parry blows from him until he had them backed up into a shelf, once his back was to the furniture, instead of blocking, he ducked to avoid the knife strike. 

This caused the man to lose his balance, giving Mahiru enough time to kick him into the display. As soon as he did he dropped to the ground and began his ‘break dancing’. No sooner than the wind kicking up around him appear, did the gunman turn the corner and take a shot.

Luckily, the wind only got stronger, sending the bullet right back at the man, where it found itself a new home in his thigh. The man Screamed in pain, dropping the pistol as he clutched his bleed appendage.

Once he was sure it was safe, the boy stopped his spinning, stood, and surveyed the damage around him. Shelves were knocked over, merchandise scattered all around the store, a few displays were even broken in half, and a couple windows were shattered. Looking around a bit more, he found his grocery bag and went to pick it up, only to hear the click of a gun once more.

“You damned brat! What the hell are you?! That's not a normal broom! You're some kind of a monster!”

He glanced over his shoulder, to see the tall man standing shakily, leaning most of his weight on a freezer behind him. 

“I'm just a highschool student sir. You're right, this isn't a normal broom, it's actually a spear.”

Morphing his broom into its true shape, he turned around to once again face the man, who seemed to be shaking more in fear now than in pain. Even with the mask on, he could tell the guy's face had taken on a look of horror.

With lighting speed, the man fired off his last three bullets with a shaky arm, not even bothering to aim for any articular part of the kid's body, just as long as he hit him. The brunet’s first instinct, to clench his eyes shut as tight as he could, kicked in as the boy screwed his eyes shut. 

He knew he had to open his eyes. He knew that he could, and probably would die if he didn't block the attack or dodge it, and that he couldn't do either of those things, if he didn't open his eyes. 

Taking a deep breathe, his eyes snapped open just in time to knock two of the three bullets, and moved his left leg just in time to avoid getting a bullet embedded in his calve, but not fast enough to dodge it completely, he could feel it graze his skin, but refused to look at the damage, focusing entirely on his enemy.

Within a second, the teen had surged forward, pinned the man to the wall between the blades of his spear, and had ripped the now empty gun from his hand.

“That's enough. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already have been. I'm not a monster, I'm just someone who does the jobs other people don't, including stopping petty criminals.”

The man tilted his head down, refusing to make eye contact with the blazing caramel orbs that seemed to stare through him. Out of nowhere, the sound of sirens filled the quiet atmosphere of the destroyed store, prompting the teen to dismiss his weapon.

A heartbeat later, there was a swarm of police officers busting through the remaining windows that weren't shattered already, sending glass shards all over the area. How overly dramatic and unnecessary. 

“Hostage secure! Apprehend the offenders, now!”

As the cops fanned out and began to cuff the three men that the adolescent had just finished subduing, the chief of police stepped up to him.

“Are you alright son? I see you've got a few cuts and bruises, we have an ambulance outside on standby. They can patch you up there. Ha, guess you weren't goin’ down without a fight, huh? Good for you kid. I hear it's thanks to you that everyone got out unharmed, so I have to thank you. My wife frequently shops here, she was actually here today, she is the reason we are here. She said some heroic young boy saved her and I had to save him. So thank you for saving my wife. But, please, don't put yourself in harms way like that, okay? Leave it to the professionals. Now, go get those wounds looked at, after you are done I'll have one of my boys get your statement and you'll be free to go.”

The youth nodded as he received a hardy slap on the back, ushering him toward the exit. He proceeded toward the door before remembering his discarded bag, and running back over to get it, thank goodness he didn't have any frozens.

As soon as he stepped outside, he was ambushed by two nurses. The man had short, dark brown hair and blue eyes, his eyes widened when they met Mahiru's, as he set himself to his job and immediately reached for the first aid equipment. 

Meanwhile, the woman, who had long, straight, black hair and green eyes, rushed over to examine him and give him a tight squeeze when she assured herself that he wouldn't die this day. 

Both were incredibly kind, and Mahiru found himself carrying a short, but still fun, conversation with them, despite the pain that he was slowly starting to feel now that the adrenaline was beginning to fade. Once they finished treating him, they told him to take care and left with smiles on their faces, ones identical to the boy’s own. 

With the ambulance no longer in sight, the kid approached the cop who had been standing around waiting to speak with him. He relayed his story about how he found a broom lying around and fought them off with it. The man was quite shocked to hear that the boy had defended himself against three men that had actual weapons, with a household cleaning utensil, and may have even had a hard time believing his story, until Mahiru him that he was just cleaning up crime and that it was no different than cleaning a house, to which the officer laughed and brushed the unsure feelings off.

The man thanked him for his time after that and offered him a ride home, one that Mahiru tried to tell the man was unnecessary, as he only lived about 10 minutes from the shop. But the cop simply shook his head and said he couldn't in good conscience let the injured boy walk home, especially after he had just been taken hostage, which left the lad with no room for further protest. So he accepted, thanked him for the ride, and got in.

The drive was short and quiet, as the child was really feeling drained from the earlier event, and didn't feel like talking, to which the guy understood. Once he was dropped off and bid goodnight by the kind policeman, he went up to his apartment and headed straight for the kitchen.

I can't believe that after all that, I still haven't eaten anything. I really, really should have just ordered in. But I already got the ingredients, so I'll be damned if I don't make dinner with it.

So the youth set about cooking, and did so as quickly as possible. Getting out pots, pans, knives (which he couldn't help but wince at the sight of), and his ingredients. To him, it felt like he had been cooking for only a few minutes, when in reality, half an hour had passed before he finally set the meal on the table. 

He had absentmindedly made a plate for Kuro too, forgetting he was not present to eat the food. He sighed as he sat down, mentally preparing himself to eat a silent meal all alone, as well as making a mental note to tell Kuro later when he got home that there were leftovers for him in the fridge. The boy clapped his hands together to give his thanks for the food and was just about to take a bite, when the front door opened.

In walked none other than his perpetually tired Servamp, who immediately raised a brow at the sight before him, but threw off his boots and sat down across from the boy anyway.

“K-Kuro. You're back.”

He received a lazy nod, as the older male gave his thanks for the food and picked up his chopsticks.

“I told you I'd be home by 8pm Mahi, did you have that much fun that you forgot about me and dinner? It's weird for you to be eating this late. Usually you start dinner at 5pm and have it ready by 5:30pm. Were you waiting for me?” The vampire commented as he lifted the bowl of miso soup to his lips to drain the whole thing in one go.

“A-ah, well, I tried to start it around 5 something, but I realized I didn't have everything I needed. So I had to go to the store to get the rice, vegetables and some other stuff, thankfully we already had the salmon in the fridge, otherwise it would have gone bad before I even got it home.”

The Eve heard his partner sigh, probably because he distinctly recalled a certain promise his Eve made to him about not going out unless it was for a dire reason.

“Why would it have gone bad? Did you just decide that since you were already out, you would make a day of it or something?”

The sarcastic quip, that would have seemed accusatory to anyone else, brought a bright smile to the Eve’s face as well as a loud laugh. 

The brunet shook his head and waved a dismissive hand, even though his partner was more focused on his food than the kid's gestures.

“No, no, I just got a little held up at the store, that's all.”

This caught Kuro’s attention, it always took the boy around 30 minutes to prepare this particular meal, which meant he didn't get back to their apartment until at least 7:30pm. What in the hell could have held the boy up for 2 hours?

Looking up, he saw his Eve finish off the last of his soup and noticed something white poking out from under the sleeves of his white and pink hoodie. His brows furrowed as his eyes narrowed, something wasn't right, and he didn't like it.

“Ah, that was really good, oh, are you done to Kuro?”

The immortal jumped a bit as he glanced down at his plate and saw he only had a bit of rice left, but he didn't feel like eating it, not now that his gut had begun twisting around itself. 

“Ah, yeah, I guess. Good dinner dear.” He said in his lazy, sarcastic drawl. 

The youth laughed once more and stood to collect all their plates, bowls, and other dishware, and that was when he saw it.

The boy looked positively awful. He had light bags under his eyes, as well as a bandage under one of them on his cheek. Instantaneously, Kuro is on his feet, taking quick steps over to his young lover who just padded off into the kitchen, he quickly grabbed the sleeve of the jacket and yanked it up, noticing even more bandages there, covering his upper right arm, as well as his wrist. A fast glance down showed the bandages on his left leg as well.

“Uh, K-Kuro?”

It was as if a bomb went off. The vampire's face shifting from silent horror, to anger on a dime. Red eyes piercing his own brown ones.

“Who did this? How did this happen? Mahiru, what went down at that store? Why couldn't you just stay home like you promised.”

“K-Kuro…”

He knew his boyfriend was mad at him, he was just upset that he had gotten hurt, he was angry at the ones who had inflicted the injuries on him. Yet he couldn't help but duck his head in shame, as if he were the child getting lectured by his parent for once.

He heard a long, withering, sigh. Within a second, there are arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a familiar bell wearer's chest. 

“You're such a pain I could just die, Mahiru.”

Suddenly the arms shift from hugging him, to picking him up, to which he flings his arms around the immortal’s pale neck and squeaks out a loud “Kuro! What are you doing?!”, only to be ignored.

He gently dropped the lad on the couch and turned around, scratching the back of his hooded head in embarrassment. 

“I’ll do the dishes, you just take it easy for once.”

Without further discussion, the bluenette retreats back into the kitchen, leaving a stunned Mahiru.

The brunet sat blinking owlishly as he tried to figure out if he heard him right. Perhaps he had died in the store after all and this was heaven? 

After a minute, he heard the sink turn on and smiled. Kuro really was concerned if he offered to do the dishes, and he was actually doing them! Not just offering to do it and hoping that would be enough to keep Mahiru from getting up. 

Laying back on the sofa, he turned on his side and silently thanked Kuro, as a yawn worked its way out of his mouth. His eyes barely staying open as he listened to a few silent curses as Kuro struggled not to drop the slippery, wet, dishes. He chuckled and allowed his caramel orbs to slid shut, letting the water soothe him to sleep.

A few moments later found the Servamp of Sloth returning to the living room to check on his Eve as soon as the dishes were done. Honestly, didn't the boy know how important he was to him? What if he had died while Kuro was with his siblings? He wouldn't have known, he would have searched for the child to the ends of the planet.

He silently thanked ever deity known to man, that whatever happened at that store tonight, had not taken his light, and snuffed out the boy’s life. 

Glancing at his boyfriend, he noticed he was softly snoring, meaning he had decided to go to bed at 8:30pm when he normally went to sleep at 9:30pm. He didn't even brush his teeth. 

The vampire chuckled and shook his head, stuffing his right hand in his pocket, he padded forward to brush the soft mocha locks away from his face to place a light kiss on his forehead. 

“Silly Mahiru, don't you know you mean the world to me? What would I have done if I'd lost you? I can't even follow you if, or....when you die. I know you are tough enough to hold your own, but I would never forgive myself if I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me. Goodnight love. Please try not to scare me like this again in the future. Ah, who am I kidding, it's who you are and I wouldn't change a thing about you.”

Shaking his head at himself for talking to a person who couldn't even hear him, he fought to keep the smile off his face as he checked the windows and doors to make sure they were shut and locked, made sure the stove was off and went to brush his teeth, before heading right back to his loyal partner. 

At the last minute, he changes his mind and heads into the bedroom, returning with a pillow and blanket to cover his lover so he doesn't get sick on top of being injured, and to support his head so he doesn't get a neck cramp from sleeping with his head at a weird angle. 

Once he was done, he nodded at his work, transformed into his feline form and hopped up on the couch, hurrying to curl up under the Eve’s arm, and nuzzling into his chest with a soft smile tugging at his lips. 

His Eve could be such a damn pain, but he was the best pain he had ever experienced in all his immortal life, and he would be damned if he didn't do everything he could to protect and care for him. Even if it meant he had to do the dreaded dishes.

THE END


	2. 1.5 Farewell/Reunion Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Mahiru taking care of the gunman alone, Kuro shows up to save the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I had an idea for a second ending to the first prompt, I asked really nice friend of mine which was better and was told to go with the first one, so I did. BUT then I decided to write this one as well because the other one didn't feel KuroMahi enough to me, so here is this one.

With lighting speed, the man fired off his last three bullets with a shaky arm, not even bothering to aim for any articular part of the kid's body, just as long as he hit him. The brunet’s first instinct, to clench his eyes shut as tight as he could, kicked in as the boy screwed his eyes shut. 

 

He knew he had to open his eyes. He knew that he could, and probably would die if he didn't block the attack or dodge it, and that he  **_couldn't_ ** do either of those things, if he didn't  **open his eyes.**

 

...But he couldn't. It was a normal, human reaction. A deer in headlights, as they called it. He couldn't face his own imminent demise, even if he knew he could prevent it if he just opened his eyes.

 

As he stood there, he realized he had yet to feel the bullets penetrate his skin and wondered if the man missed.

 

“Ahhh, you just can't listen can you?”

 

He knew that voice.

 

“What a pain.”

 

All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open to reveal a blue, ripped up coat clad figure standing in front of him, coattails extended to block the would be attack.

 

“Kuro!”

 

“Yeah, I'm here Mahi.”

 

The boy was floored. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be with his siblings. As if he could hear the silent question, the vampire explained.

 

“Hyde and World End got sick and had to leave early, they were having some kind of food eating race. I don't know why Hyde was stupid enough to accept a challenge like that in the first place, but I'm glad he did, that meant that I got to leave early. And what did I find when I returned home? An empty apartment. Somehow, I just knew this was where you had to be, and what do I find when I get here?”

 

Turning to glance at the boy behind him with a look the lad couldn't entirely read, it was a mix between irritation and something else, concern maybe?

 

“I find that you have somehow gotten involved in some kind of robbery or something. Probably because you had to play the hero. And now you're hurt because of it. And I'm guessing it's because of that guy over there.”

 

He gestures with his head, as his eyes narrowed at the gunman who gulps in fear as he points at Kuro.

 

“W-w-what are you?! You're even more freakish than the boy!”

 

The growl that emits from Kuro's throat is enough to send chills down the spines of every human in the room, even Mahiru. 

 

Kuro takes a threatening step forward as his eyes begin to glow a faint light blue in anger, claws appearing instantly, but he is quickly halted by a hand on his sleeve.

 

“Wait! Kuro! Don't hurt him, okay? He already got shot with his own bullet, just take the gun away from him in case he has more ammo hidden on him somewhere.”

 

The bluenette gives a half growl, half sigh, as if he wanted to disregard the boy’s words and just lunge at the man who hurt his Eve, but in the end, he obeys and strips the bastard of his weapon.

 

Before either of them can say anything, sirens alert them to the presence of the law enforcement arriving on the scene, and both are quick to make their own weapons disappear. 

 

Officers storm the battered building, rushing to secure the criminals and the hostage. For a while the police were convinced Kuro was one of the ones who had perpetrated the crime, because they were only told of one hostage. 

 

But with Mahiru being so insistent, they quickly accepted the explanation of ‘He's my roommate and he came to check on me because I took too long.’ as a plausible reason for a young male to rush into a dangerous situation to help another.

 

As soon as the explanation of the extra person was solved, the police offered medical assistance, as they had an ambulance on standby just in case. However, the boy declined the offer, saying that his injuries were minor and could be treated at home. 

 

When they tried to insist that he have a professional look him over just to be safe, he gave them a tired look and stated that he just wanted to get home as soon as possible. They seemed to understand and made quick work of collecting the two’s statements, and bid them adieu once they were finished, allowing the males to collect their groceries and get home.

 

The walk home was quiet, Kuro insisted on carrying his Eve on his back, claiming he didn't want the injured boy to put any additional stress on his wounds. Mahiru tried to object, but his partner wouldn't hear of it. So silently allowed the Servamp to carry him all the way back to their apartment, as he wrapped his arms loosely around his neck and rested his chin on the bluenette’s shoulder.

 

The tension in the air was stifling, the brunet knew that Kuro would be upset about him getting hurt, he knew he would get upset about him not staying home, but he didn't know that it would be like this. Even though Kuro was naturally inclined to not talk much, the silent treatment hurt.

 

It didn't take long for them to reach their finished destination, and for the vampire to get them both inside. Immediately, he placed the younger male on the couch and went to the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit, while the teen stared at the floor, twiddling his thumbs.

 

When Kuro returned he stayed silent, quickly placing a patch on the boy’s cheek and moving to his leg with a roll of gauze and a can of disinfectant spray. By the time he makes it to his upper arm, he hears a deep inhale come from his boyfriend, indicating a long, rushed, explanation or lecture. Seeing as it was Mahiru who had messed up this time however, it had to be the first one.

 

“Listen, Kuro, I'm sorry. I know, I should have stayed home like I said I wouldn't. And I know I shouldn't just jump into trouble everytime I see something happening, and I can't always expect you to come and rescue me, but I had to! We didn't have anything here for dinner so I had to go to the store to get something to make, because delivery is just so unhealthy and when I was leaving the store I got taken hostage and I couldn't just escape and leave all those other people there when I could do something, so I-”

 

The youth was silenced by a loud, drawn-out, sigh catching his attention, that was shortly followed up by a half-hearted “You're an idiot.” and a light kiss on the lips.

 

“W-What?”

 

“It's alright, I understand, it's in your nature to help people, and it's a character flaw of yours to do so even at the risk of your own peril. I'm just glad you're not hurt any worse than this.” Finished the immortal as he sprayed on some medicine and tightly wrapped the bandages around the boy's bleeding wrist.

 

“So, you're not mad at me then?”

 

This earned the teen a narrowed stare that could almost be considered a glare.

 

“Of course I'm not mad at you, I'm upset, but not mad. The only ones I am angry at, are the people who did this to you, and this situation we are now in. Because this really sucks, it's such a pain I could die.”

 

“Aww, you're really that upset that I got hurt?” Asked the Eve, smiling gently as his eyes softened from worry and anxiousness, to loving.

 

“Yeah, cuz now I have to cook for you.” Deadpanned the vampire.

 

The sound of a fist meeting a skull could be heard throughout the apartment. 

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Ahh, you're so abusive towards your pet cat. Can't deal.”

 

The adolescent smiled at the behavior, watching his lover slink off to the kitchen with the groceries to start cooking. He truly appreciated the fact that Kuro saw how tense things were between them and how he went about fixing it with their normal behavior. It really showed how observant and caring his partner could be.

 

Kuro wasn't anywhere near as skilled with the culinary arts as Mahiru, but he was still able to fry salmon and put rice in the rice cooker that Mahiru bought for him so he could make himself something other than ramen. It also wouldn't taste as good as his Eve’s cooking, but he was sure the boy wouldn't notice a difference.

 

So the two ate mostly in a comfortable silence, sometimes exchanging banter over the table. And once they finished, Kuro offered to do the dishes, but the brunet told him to leave them on the table and that he would do them in the morning. Instead, he told the vampire he wanted to play that fighting game that the bluenette liked.

 

Kuro gave a joke about how he would have thought Mahiru would have had enough fighting for the day, earning a chuckle from the lad, but put the game in anyway, a sparkle in his eyes as he booted up the black and grey console. 

 

The two selected their characters and sat together on the couch. Kuro let Mahiru choose the stage, with the agreement that he would be allowed to select the stage music that would play, as Kuro always wanted to hear his favorite instrumental tunes.

 

As they were waiting for the match to load, the Eve of Sloth gave a mischievous grin and called out to his partner.

 

“Hey Kuro.”

 

“Hm?” Answered the scarlet eyed male, entirely focused on the game that had just begun.

 

Without further delay, the boy darted over and gave his lover a big peck on the cheek. 

 

“I love you.”

 

If it weren't so out of character, the Servamp of Sloth would have lost his composure at the sudden action, he would have widened his eyes in shock, he would have blushed. But he did neither of those things, instead he responded in kind, understanding the meaning and the weight of what had and was happening.

 

“I love you too, my reckless, and cheating, little Eve.”

 

Mahiru didn't need to say that this was his way of paying back his partner for taking care of him and rescuing him. He didn't have to say that he was sorry, or that he was grateful. He didn't have to explain anything behind the words just spoken or the sudden desire to play this mash up fighting game. Because Kuro already knew.

 

Kuro knew and that was all that mattered. Sometimes love and devotion, which could be expressed in a variety of different ways, we're all the ‘thank you’ that one could ever need.

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me which one you think is better in the comments, I am genuinely curious.


	3. Nostalgia/Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro and Mahiru get lost in their thoughts, before the brunet decides they need to get out and have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the nostalgia prompt was a bit tough to think of an idea for, I like to try and incorporate both prompts into whatever I write, so it doesn't always work out well, but I hope someone can get some enjoyment from this anyway.

Sometimes, seemingly out of nowhere, one finds themself aching for something from their past. A desire to delve into some aspect of one's childhood, either by revisiting that aspect or just reminiscing about it. Nostalgia, as it is called, completely overshadowing the present. This is exactly what the Sloth pair found themselves doing on this particular day.

It was hot out, and for once, it was bad enough to keep even the Eve of Sloth from wanting to go do anything. Instead, he and his Servamp chose to just sit around their shared apartment eating popsicles in a comfortable silence. However, silence leads to boredom, and boredom leads to thinking or acting, and since it was too hot to act, think they did.

Both falling into memories of their past. For Mahiru, it was bittersweet memories of what he and his mother used to do when it got really hot out, like go to a waterpark or pool. Or the times he and his friends would have water balloon or water gun fights. Those were fun times, but since his mother and one of his friends were gone now, the memories, while happy, stung to recall.

Meanwhile, Kuro’s memories were even worse off than his partner's. He didn't have anyone to beat the heat with, or anyway to do so. He was always alone. A dirty stray kitten on the scorching hot street, in the unforgiving sun. 

He tried to tell himself that it was all for the best, that if he had been taken in by someone else, he never would have met Mahiru, he never would have had his partner, so he needed to be left on the street to get where he was currently. But of course, it still hurt to think about. So, so, so many years of his immortal life were spent alone and suffering.

But now he had his Eve. His Eve that he loved, treasured and needed. And his beloved Eve said he needed him too. Many times when Kuro was at his lowest, the boy would hold him and whisper words of love and how much he needed the blue haired male until he felt better. Suddenly, he heard said boy's voice call out to him.

“Hey, Kuro, sitting here quietly is kind of boring huh? I mean, we are almost out of popsicles, so eventually we are going to lose our only way of keeping cool. I know you don't like going out and doing things, but would you be alright with going to an indoor pool?”

The bluenette turned onto his back from his spot lounging on the floor, to look at the brunet. He had a feeling the boy had been watching him the whole time. Mahiru could always tell when his thoughts were taking a turn for the worse.

“Going to a pool, surrounded by a bunch of people? Sounds like a pain.”

“Ah, come on Kuro, I think it would be good for us. I know this silence hasn't been too fun for me, it lead my thoughts down a not so nice path, so I'm sure it couldn't have been good for you either.”

The brunet stood and walked over to the other male laying on the ground, smiling warmly before bending down to offer him a hand. 

“Come on Kuro, let's go!”

Suddenly, Kuro was hit with another sense of nostalgia, as he sat up and stared wide-eyed at the outstretched hand. A memory of the two of them in his mind in that painful white room, Mahiru, smiling and hand held out to him. Mahiru, there to help him when he required it the most.

Yes, that was right, Mahiru was always there when he needed him most. Technically, he would always need the boy. But something told him that his Eve already knew that. He felt a small smile form on his lips as his eyes slid closed.

“Ahh, this is such a pain I could just die. But alright, if you say so. You are the boss after all Mahi.”

Reaching out, he took the lad’s hand and stood face to face with him, both smiling at one another.

“Alrighty then! You go get changed while I pack some supplies for us. I know how much you like your inner tube.”

“Ah, yeah. Can't go to a pool without something to lounge on.”

“Mm.”

The two went off to accomplish their own tasks, and met by the front door when they were both finished.

“Ready Kuro?”

The older male nodded, gave an affirmative hum.

“Alright then, let's head on out. Maybe we can invite Misono and Tetsu too-”

“Mahiru.”

“Hm?”

Turning around to face the other male, he was ambushed by a surprise kiss.

“Thank you.”

The brunet suddenly became a blushing and stuttering mess. Unsure how to react to the kiss. They were dating, so they had kissed before. But usually it was just cuddling, or Mahiru being the one to initiate the kiss. It wasn't that it was unwelcome, it was just shocking and a bit embarrassing to be caught off guard.

“Y-yeah, sure. No problem Kuro. I love you after all, so I kind of have to look out for you. And I know you wouldn't remember your tube on your own.”

The Servamp chuckled and shook his head.

“That wasn't what I meant. But yeah, thanks for that too Mahi. Now let's go before I change my mind.”

With a poof, the man changed into a kitten and hopped into the teen’s arms. 

“Huh? What do you mean that wasn't what you meant? Kuro! Explain yourself!”

“Nah, that's too much of a pain. I think I would die if I tried.”

“Kuro!”

Despite the fact that the two seemed to be arguing, the boy still carried the feline in his lovingly as they made their way to the pool. 

All the while, the cat nestled further into him and thought about how much he loved the boy, and how happy he was to have him, whether he needed him or not. No matter what happened to Kuro or what horrible thing he recalled. Mahiru was always there for him, and to Kuro that meant everything and more.

The boy truly was the best thing to ever be created. At least to him anyway, and honestly, his opinion was the only one that mattered.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always tell me how you think I did, I would love to improve for everyone who reads.


	4. Struggle/Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru tries to get Kuro to do something with him, but Kuro is too busy playing his game to do anything else. So Mahiru tries to get him to finish his game by evolving his party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoy the story, and if not, please tell me why so that I can do better in the future.

It was a typical day for the Sloth pair, Mahiru cleaning and Kuro playing video games. Misono had given Mahiru the latest monster collecting game for his last birthday, and a couple months later, still not having played it, the brunet decided to let his Servamp play it for him. A decision he quickly regretted making, as now he could not get the blue haired vampire to put it down.

“Kuro, how long have you been playing that anyway? Doesn't the 3D system thing need to charge? I’m willing to bet the battery in that thing is nearly dead. Maybe you should charge it and so something else for a while.”

“Nah, it's okay, I've been playing it while it charges.”

The highschool lad sighed and shook his head. He put down the window cleaner and placed his now free hands on his hips, assuming his ‘mom’ stance.

“Isn't that bad for the battery?” He said in an accusing tone.

“Yeah, that's what they say at least. But it doesn't really matter.” Was his reply, with nary a glance in his direction.

“You know, I'm just about done with the chores, and you didn't answer my question on how long you have been playing it, which means you've been at it for a while. So why don't you put the game away for a bit and do something with me? We could do a puzzle together!”

The brunet loved puzzles, he used to do them all the time as a kid with his uncle when the man was free. They were a nice and quiet activity that people could work together on. Puzzles also aren’t a strain on the eyes, like video games are. Which would do his lazy lover some good. 

Sadly the immortal didn't hold the same affection for puzzles that his Eve did. Said immortal shook his head from his position on the floor and continued to play.

“Maybe later Mahi, I'm about to beat the four strongest trainers in the game, and I still have to complete the side story after. Not to mention I haven't caught all the monsters available in the game. As you can see, the struggle is real, and I have a lot of work to do.”

“It's a game Kuro! It will still be there when you go back to it later! Just let it charge and do a puzzle with me! Or we can even watch a movie together if you prefer. But if you don't let it charge, then you won't be able to play it tomorrow during school. Then you'll really regret it.”

The male with the icy blue locks groaned. The boy was right, but after having spent the past 3 and a half hours losing over and over again, he was determined to at least beat these 4 jerks. Besides, his team was just about to level up, and it would be rude to deny them that.

“Sorry Mahi, but I can't save here, the game won't let me. And if I just turn it off now without saving, I will lose all my progress in fighting them.”

The boy growled and came stomping over. He dropped next to the vampire and pushed his partner aside just enough to see where he was.

“Then just beat these guys already!”

“Ah. So loud, such a pain. I've been trying, they're just too strong and my team isn't a high enough level I guess.”

“Let me see.”

The older of the two handed off the system to his boyfriend, sitting up with a yawn, he pulled the boy into his lap and tested his head atop the others. All the while, Mahiru began scrutinizing the 6 creatures that Kuro picked for his team, suddenly spotting one he recognized.

“Hey, can't this one evolve into like, any type?”

The red eyed male leaning over his shoulder to see the screen and gave a hum of acknowledgement before nodding.

“Not any type. There are plenty that it can't turn into, but it does have the most options in the series.”

“Then why don't you evolve it? Everything else on your team is a dark type. Why keep one normal? I know it can at least change into a dark type. Also, shouldn't your team have more diversity? It would help to balance your monsters, that way you have something for whatever they throw out.”

The blue haired male turned his head away, scratching nervously at his cheek, and mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, “Such a pain I could die.” before looking his lover in the eyes and answering seriously.

“I keep it a normal type because it reminds me of you.”

“...Huh?”

The bloodsucker’s cheeks turned crimson as he began rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Eyes shifting to look anywhere but at his partner.

“Well, it's got brown fur and your hair is brown. It's cute, and has these big eyes, just like you. It's popular with almost everyone, like you, and it has so much potential, just like you. It has the ability to change into one of 8 different types, and you seem to be able to grow and get stronger, with no ceiling to hit in sight.”

The immortal glanced back at his Eve to gauge his reaction so far, and found the boy's eyes were wide open and sparkling. His mouth was agape and he seemed to have completely forgotten about the game, having long dropped it on the floor. 

“Kuro…”

“And I can't just force it to evolve Mahiru. If I made it a dark type like the rest of my team, that would be like corrupting it. And I can't do that Mahi. Especially not to something that reminds me of you. I mean, you would definitely be a normal type, and I am a total dark type, I don't want to turn you into something like me.”

“Okay then. I can understand that. But isn't there some other type you think is like me that you can evolve it into to make it stronger?”

The bluenette knew in his heart that there was no other type that would cut it. Mahiru was both completely normal, and yet, at the same time, not normal at all. Any other type would just feel wrong. But he didn't want to leave the atmosphere all mushy as it was, he was beginning to feel nervous under the loving gaze of the mocha haired youth.

“Ah, well, I guess I could evolve it into that fairy one.”

“Fairy one? When did there become a fairy fairy one? Heck, when did that even become a type?”

“It was a while ago, but you don't keep up with this stuff. Here, give me your phone and I'll show you it.”

The teen fished out his cell and handed it to his boyfriend, curiosity piqued as he waited for him to search it up and show it to him. When he got his phone back and took a look at what was being displayed on the screen, his mood immediately spiraled down.

“What is this?! You think this is like me?!? It's got ribbons all over it and so much pink, it looks so girly! You think I'm girly?!”

“Ah, yeah, it uses those ribbons to hold its trainer's hand if you are friends with it, and it also sends out some soothing aura to calm whatever it fights. Just like you and your smile Mahimahi.”

The boy was caught between being irritated and embarrassed. His face had gone completely red, but he couldn't think of anything more to say on the topic, so he just shook his head and focused on the last thing Kuro had said.

“My smile does not soothe our enemies. Besides, I thought you were the one who soothed people, you know, with your cat form.”

At those words a puff of smoke appeared in the space that used to be occupied by the vampire, as a small kitten hopped into the boy’s arms.

“Nah, my soothing cat power aren't anywhere near as soothing as your sunshine smile.” Said the feline as he nuzzled his head into the lad’s chest.

The blush on the brunet’s face grew hotter as he sighed and raised a hand to run along the furball’s back. 

“Whatever. Why don't we just finish this already so we can do something together?”

The black furry object in his arms moved it's head to level a him with an unimpressed stare. 

“No. I don't want to play it anymore. Let's cuddle instead.”

“Wh-what!? But what about your progress?!”

“I don't have much progress, I only beat the first one. Which I can always go back and beat again if I have to. Besides, now that you are holding me, I realized how tired I am. Probably shouldn't have stayed up all night playing it.”

“....WHAT?!?!?”

A lecture quickly erupted from the youth's mouth. Telling the vampire how bad for his eyes that was, and that he was not allowed to play again for the rest of the week. Yet no matter how much he yelled at the creature he was holding, it only served to make the jerk yawn more.

“Are you even listening to me Kuro?!”

Looking down, he saw that the bastard had already fallen asleep. Apparently his yelling motherly lectures had become so common, that they were nothing more than white noise to help the Servamp fall asleep. 

Sighing once more, a fond smile spread across his features as he watched the slumbering cat. 

“Oh, whatever, I’ll just talk to you more about this tomorrow. Goodnight Kuro.”

Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the feline’s head. 

“Sleep well.” 

With that he carried the creature to his bed and gently laid him on top of it. With one last smile at the kitten, he turned and shut the door softly. He deserved the rest, and he also clearly needed it. He wasn't the Servamp of Sloth for no reason after all.

The boy shook his head and went back to pick up the abandoned console, deciding that he would try and beat it for Kuro. But upon starting a battle, he noticed something that he didn't earlier. Something that caused him to smile anew. 

It would seem that not only did this creature remind him enough of Mahiru to make him not want to evolve it, but it also enough to receive the same nickname that the human himself had.

Mahimahi.

Perhaps, when Christmas rolled around, he would buy himself the second version of the game, then they could play together, and he could return the favor and find a creature that reminded him of his boyfriend, one to bear his name and show off how much he loved him. 

And just maybe, when the next new game came out, the two could be traded to that game, to be on the same team and protect each other, just as the real Kuro and Mahiru do for one another.

THE END


	5. Vulnerable/Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro gets himself all worked up because he thinks that Mahiru is in more danger by being chained to him, than he would be if he was alone, and its up to Mahiru to help him stop feeling so angry with himself, less vulnerable, and more loved.

_ He was trapped, in a pit of swirling darkness. He was scared, terrified, he didn't want to, but he had to. If he wanted to save the boy, he had to act fast, he had to give him his blood, he had to turn him. _ Suddenly, the vampire shot up, awakened by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Glancing around with frantic eyes, the scarlet orbs settled on the figure of his loving Eve, Mahiru.

 

“Kuro, are you okay? Your face looked pained, were you having a nightmare?”

 

The personification of Sloth sighed, curling his legs up into his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He looked so vulnerable and fragile, and Mahiru didn't like it one bit.

 

“...Yeah... I was...But I'm fine now. Sorry if I scared you.”

 

The brunet gave him a calculating look, before heaving a sigh of his own and sitting on the couch beside his partner.

 

“..Tell me about it.”

 

The bluenette flinched, and sighed again as he realized there was no getting out of this talk.

 

“You were dying. We had been separated and I couldn't get to you in time to protect you.”

 

The boy was quiet in his contemplation of his friends words. The lad was always very careful with what he said to the immortal, unnecessarily so. He always considered the ramifications of every word he chooses and the weight those words will have. He did so, because he didn't want to upset the tortured soul that was his Servamp. 

 

“Well, then we will just have to make sure we never get separated. Right Kuro? I mean, if we are already in a battle, chances are, you are going to have to drink my blood. Which means we’ll be chained together. Kinda hard to get separated then, right?”

 

He gave the older male, what he hoped was a comforting smile. Kuro had been having a lot of these kinds of nightmares, ever since the whole Touma incident, and Mahiru would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this kind of thing before too.

 

Hearing an aggravated sigh, the youth was snapped from his thoughts. Kuro had risen from the couch, hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground.

 

“You don't get it Mahiru. I'm worried that you will die BECAUSE you are chained to me. Everything that I am, everything I've ever done, said or experienced. My entire being, every negative emotion or trauma, and all the dangers that follow me. You are chained to those too, all because you are tethered to me.”

 

The room lapsed into silence, Kuro, not getting a response from his partner, continued his tirade. 

 

“You could have such a nice, normal, happy life. But only if you aren't tied to me. I love you Mahiru, I don't want you to suffer. Especially not because of me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because you knew me.”

 

The room was once again thrown into silence, as Kuro took deep, anchoring breathes to try and calm down.

 

“You're an idiot.”

 

The vampire jumped, looking his Eve in his caramel colored eyes, he saw nothing but fire and love as the boy stood as well and moved to stand an inch away from him.

 

“I'm not scared of you or anything that could come my way. You know why? It's BECAUSE I have you by my side. I'm glad you shared all this with me, Kuro. I would hate for you to be left feeling vulnerable and chained down by your demons all alone again. I've told you before haven't I? I love you, and for better or for worse, I am going to stay by your side. I trust you Kuro. I know you will always do everything you can to protect me, and I will do the same for you. But it isn't just us y’know. We have friends to help us out too. Misono and Lily, Licht and Hyde, Tetsu and Hugh, so many wonderful friends we can trust and rely on. And if I do die, it won't be your fault, I'm only human after all, I have to die eventually anyway. So I might as well enjoy the time I have with the one person who makes my life worth living.”

 

The young boy paused to breathe and gripped his lover's hands in both of his own, before kissing his forehead softly. When he pulled back from the kiss, he saw tears gliding down the pale white skin of his Servamp’s cheeks, and with a hearty chuckle, kissed them away.

 

“It's okay to be selfish once in a while Kuro, nobody will blame you, least of all me. Besides, who is to say that I wouldn't still be targeted by vampires, or C3, or even get into some other kind of trouble. I think my chances are much higher with you than alone. And knowing you, I'd say yours are better with me too.”

 

The boy began to pull the sin of Sloth toward the bedroom and smiled brightly.

 

“Now, how about we go cuddle okay? That always cheers you up! We can worry about all this later. Plus, I already told you, if you are really so worried about the whole ‘me dieing’ thing, you can make me into your subclass. I don't mind. I just know that you are against it because you see vampires as monsters and stuff.”

 

“...Yeah. In my nightmare, I was telling myself that if I wanted to save you, I had to turn you. But I don't know if I would have been able to actually do it or not. It's such a troublesome decision to make.”

 

The teen laughed and stopped his gait, instead choosing to throw his arms around the immortal.

 

“Well, whatever you decided, I wouldn't be mad about. If you decided that you just couldn't bring yourself to do it, that's okay. But if you turned me, that would be more than okay too. It's entirely up to you and what you feel comfortable with. I don't want you to force yourself to do anything that you don't want to do.”

 

“...Thanks Mahiru.”

 

“Haha, of course Kuro.”

 

With that, the two headed to the boy’s bed to snuggle up under the covers. Where they promptly fell asleep in each others arms. Leaving their troubles for another day when they were both a bit more stable. 

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read these so far, I can only hope that they have given you some type of enjoyment. Of course, if you think there is some way to improve my craft, then please tell me.


	6. Secrets/Flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro and Mahiru share secrets and talk about their flaws. 
> 
> (This one was supposed to be posted on September 17th 2018, but I won't have time tomorrow to get on and post it, so I'm uploading it now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is like, really super short. I didn't have much time to write it, I basically wrote it on my half hour break at work. But I hope you all enjoy it all the same. XD

Everyone has secrets. Things they just don't feel comfortable sharing with anybody, not even their closest friends. Not even Mahiru was exempt from this, but that was normal. He had fears and things that he didn't want anyone to know. But when it came to Kuro, he changed his tune.

Kuro’s secrets often caused him grief, so Mahiru wanted to help him with as many of them as possible. The vampire understood that all he wanted to do was help, but it was still hard to speak about some of his secrets, and that was why Mahiru came up with a system for such a problem.

First the teenager would open up and tell his partner about one of his secrets, he knew Kuro wouldn't judge him for anything, (he'd made it abundantly clear that he simply COULDN’T judge the boy.), but still he didn't want to talk about certain thoughts he had, or feelings, or memories. Yet, for the sake of helping the bluenette, he would.

Once he shared one of his secrets, the immortal would have to tell one of his own. Most commonly the secret he shared would be about one of his past memories with his siblings, but he almost never spoke of his creator. On the rare instances that he DID tell Mahiru something about the man, things were hard.

The brunet would feel horrible for his lover, he would hold him as he spoke, brush through his hair with his fingers, and rub his back. He knew how painful this was for him. Kuro appreciated the gestures, but it also made things harder, because he knew he was hurting Mahiru.

It always ended up with the boy crying for him, and the immortal holding the brunet tightly to his chest. Both hurting, both sad, but both understanding. Once the teen calmed down he would always end their little session off with the words, “It will all be okay now. I'm here for you.”, and a kiss to the scarlet eyed male’s forehead.

Kuro would thank him and the two would try to lighten their spirits by watching an anime together, or playing a video game, or sometimes just cuddling. And while Kuro would never say it to the youth while he was awake, as soon as the brunet was asleep, he would whisper his thanks over and over again, before clutching the adolescent tightly and placing his head on the boy's shoulder to sleep himself.

The vampire knew that his Eve would love to hear how much his efforts helped, he would love to know that the immortal was grateful for his aid. But he was never good with his words, and Mahiru himself had said that it was okay to have flaws, that they would just take baby steps together until the day that Kuro felt comfortable enough to do more. The Eve knew how messed up his Servamp was from his past, and he was more than alright with dealing with his quirks. Everyone had a flaw of some kind, that's what makes people human. And when he told Kuro that, the vampire looked as if he may cry.

“I don't care if you are a vampire or not Kuro, I don’t think that's a flaw, but I know you do for some reason. So until I can get you to accept that you are amazing the way you are, we will just have to keep working on it. But for what it's worth, you're human in my eyes.”

Finally, the icy blue haired male found the strength to clutch the boy's hands in both of his own, bow his head, and thank him earnestly. Both males knowing that they had reached some sort of milestone. And that made them both happier than anything else ever could. 

THE END


	7. Video Games/Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru can't get Kuro to go to bed because Kuro just wants to play video games, so Mahiru decides to play with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, for anybody who cares, I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday, it was supposed to be posted yesterday, but it was my birthday and I didn't have any time. I literally only had an hour to shower and get ready after I got home from work, before my friends and I met up to celebrate. I doubt anyone cares though, so I didn't worry about it.

Sometimes Mahiru felt less like a boyfriend and more like a parent. He knew all his friends saw him as the mom-friend, and he didn't mind that, he was very caring and he did watch all of them all the time, and he did tend to nag like a housewife…. Okay. So maybe he was basically a mom. But that didn't mean he wanted to feel like he had a son instead of a lover.

 

“Kuro, I have school tomorrow you know.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“That means YOU have school tomorrow too, you know?” 

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Quickly growing irritated with the one sided conversation, he marched over and grabbed the controller from his boyfriend's hands, pausing the game and turning off the TV, he looked back at the stunned bluenette. 

 

“Kuro, I'm serious. Bed. Now.”

 

The vampire groaned and flopped on his back on the floor, refusing to get up. One would think that the sin of Sloth would  **_WANT_ ** to go to bed.

 

“Don't wanna. Ten more minutes mom.”

 

“You said that 10 minutes ago!”

 

“So loud so late at night, can't deal.”

 

The poor brunet was nearly at his breaking point.

 

“Kuro it's half an hour past our bedtime. Do you know what that means? That means that we have already lost 30 minutes of our 8 hours before school tomorrow. Don't you want to get as much rest so you won't be tired tomorrow?”

 

The immortal gave a half-hearted shrug from his spot on the ground, seemingly uncaring about the amount of sleep he got.

 

“Eh, I'm always tired, it's part of who I am. Why do you think I have these dark bags? Besides, I can just sleep in your backpack all day if I want to. Just go to bed without me, I'm fine, I'll even turn the volume on the TV down so you won't hear it from in there. Or I can play on my handheld.”

 

And therein lay the problem, Mahiru didn't want to go to bed without Kuro. Not only because he wanted to make sure his boyfriend got some proper rest, but because he slept better with him there. 

 

They had both spent years alone and had now grown accustomed to the presence of another person. To go back to being alone, even if it was just to sleep for the night, the change, it was jarring. 

 

“Fine, if you're not tired yet, then I'm not either. Let's play a game together.” Said the Eve in an eerily calm voice.

 

The Servamp sat up abruptly, suddenly completely focused on the boy and nothing else.

 

“Huh?”

 

The teen walked over and sat down on the floor next to his partner, crossing his legs and grabbing the second controller that rarely got used, since Kuro swore that the he couldn't play with it because the weight and overall feel was different from his usual remote, he would also often say that the buttons put up to much resistance from not being broken in yet and he was too lazy to break it in.

 

“I said let's play a game together.”

 

The vampire blinked owlishly in confusion, his partner never opted to stay up and play games, he was far too responsible and stubborn for that.

 

“Mahiru, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine Kuro.”

 

The bluenette gave him a wary look, but said nothing else as he started the game. The boys spent the next 2 hours playing in silence, with Mahiru's anger growing with each match. All the while, his partner gave him curious and worried looks.

 

Finally, after losing what seemed like the 100th bout, the Eve appeared to have reached his breaking point. Screaming in frustration while running a hand vigorously through his hair and slamming his controller down. He stood up and kicked the couch, rustling his hair a bit more, before sitting back down and grabbing his remote once more.

 

“Again.”

 

Finally, Kuro decided that enough was enough, he was worried about his boyfriend greatly. He had been acting incredibly out of character for a while now, and it was getting really late. Why wouldn't he just go to bed?

 

“No. Alright Mahiru, enough is enough, do you wanna tell me what's wrong? I'm here for you, ya know? You always listen to me when I am upset, and I can tell something is bothering you, you seem really stressed out. So talk to me, please.”

 

The youth sighed, glancing at the screen to see his little brown haired boy, clapping with his spherical hands, while Kuro's little robot boy that somehow beat him, stood victoriously. 

 

“I'm sorry Kuro, I guess I'm just tired.”

 

That made sense, it was nearly 12am. And the youth was used to going to bed from 8:30pm-9:30pm. But then, why didn't he just go to bed?

 

“So why don't you just go to sleep?”

 

“NO!”

 

The two males jolted, the Eve was so quick to refuse, and he said it so loudly that it was startling. 

 

“Sorry, I just...don't want to go to bed yet. Unless you're tired and ready to go to bed that is. Then we turn off the game and go to bed.”

 

There he went again, trying to steer the Servamp to bed. He thought it was for his own good earlier, but... could it be… that the boy was doing it for himself and not his vampire lover?

 

“Mahiru… Answer me honestly here. Are you only staying up because you don't want to go to bed without me?”

 

The boy flinched.

 

Bingo.

 

The youth looked away once more, guilt and shame painting his features, and Kuro didn't like it one bit. He placed his own controller down and turned to face the brunet, the way he had been faced by the teen before.

 

“Why didn't you just tell me? If I'd known you were waiting on me to go to bed, I would have gone with you the first time you asked.”

 

“I.. I just… I didn't want to seem like a little kid, one that can't sleep unless he is with his parents for protection from the monsters.”

 

The vampire sighed and shook his head, then reached out and embraced the boy tightly, before burying his face in the mocha locks.

 

“Mahiru, my dear, silly, Eve. I could never, and would never think that of you. It's a pain to admit, but you are the best person on the planet to me, you could never do anything to change my opinion of you. Besides, after everything you've seen and been through, it would be justified if you sought protection while you slept.”

 

The teen laughed, which drew a small smile from the immortal. 

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right Kuro. So, do you want to go to bed then?”

 

“Hmm, I don't know, it sounds like a pain.”

 

The teen chuckled and punched his partner in the shoulder in a joking manner, admonishing his comment with a light “Kuro.” to which the vampire replied with “I'm just kidding.

 

“So seriously, it's like 12 in the morning, at this point I'm considering just staying home tomorrow and sleeping all day. I guess you're rubbing off on me. Sooo, bed?”

 

The Servamp smiled again before ruffling the teenager's hair affectionately. 

 

“Gladly.”

 

Within a moment they had turned off their game, put up the controllers and stood, grasping one another's hand and making their way down the hall to their bedroom.

 

The two changed in comfortable silence before Kuro threw himself down onto the mattress, while Mahiru laid gently on top of his boyfriend, head resting softly on his lover's shoulder, while he placed a hand lovingly on the bluenette’s chest.

 

“Mm, goodnight Kuro.”

 

The vampire kissed the boy's forehead and nuzzled further into him, both males closing their eyes as they allowed themselves to fall into dreamland.

 

“Goodnight Mahi, sleep well.”

 

And they did, well into the late hours of the morning, effectively missing class for the day. And surprisingly, Mahiru couldn't find it in himself to be upset about it, for it was the best sleep he had ever had.

 

THE END

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, if not, tell me why.


	8. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Mahiru is totally the kind of guy who would feed ducks, and he also seems like the type who would be distraught if one the ducks he had come to know died suddenly. So I wrote a college AU where Kuro isn't forced into animal form by sunlight, where Mahiru finds one of the ducks dead and her nest ransacked, so Kuro has to help him calm down from his panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based off my younger cousin who is in college currently and my own experiences of going to feed the ducks that live at my local park's pond. She feeds the ducks at her school everyday and she found out that one had a nest with eggs, but she found the eggs were almost entirely smashed or had holes in them, her school said that they had a lot of racoons around at night. She cried her eyes out and hyperventilated. I personally found two dead ducks at my park. One was half decayed already when I found it, the other was just dead, no injuries or anything, just dead. I felt incredibly nauseous and downed an entire water bottle to try and keep myself from puking. I had to call animal control to take the stinking corpses away. For some reason I thought, yeah that would make a cute fic for Kuro to comfort Mahiru and take care of him after finding these things. So here it is, and I'm sorry.

It was a bright, warm, sunny day on campus. Since he had graduated highschool, he had begun attending college. At first he wasn't sure how he was going to pay for it, but Misono stepped in and paid for the both of them to go to the same school. Mahiru tried to politely refuse, saying he couldn't do that because it was so much money, but the Eve of Lust wouldn't hear of it. 

 

So the two began taking classes together, but since Mahiru wasn't sure what he wanted to major in yet, he just took the basic courses, so he and his friend weren't able to get all the same classes. They had been attending the school for awhile now, they were on their second term actually, and had fallen into a steady rhythm. 

 

The two had one class together at 1:30pm, that lasted for about an hour. And Mahiru's last class before that let out at around 12:15pm. So he had an hour break to a get lunch and just cool down. But, as always, the boy couldn't sit still, he always had to be doing something, and that something was feeding the ducks that hung around the school.

 

So he had developed a routine of walking all the way across the campus to give the ducks bread and oatmeal, that wasn't wrong, despite the fact that a certain cat vampire always tried to tell him the opposite. He didn't blame Kuro though, he had some good points after all.

 

The ducks would become dependent on humans and wouldn't know how to find their own food, and Mahiru wouldn't be there forever to feed them. Not to mention, the ducks shouldn't get too familiar with people, as some humans may hurt them, and they would already come running (waddling?) up to Mahiru at the sight of him.

 

But still the boy fed them. One of the ducks had laid eggs recently and wouldn't be able to leave her nest to get food as she had to keep her babies warm so they would hatch, so he felt obligated to continue providing for them. The boy glanced at the clock and realized that it was five minutes until the end of his class, so he packed up all his things and headed to the door.

 

After his professor gave the go ahead, he left, immediately heading toward the school's huge pond. Bread and oatmeal in hand and ready to give to his feathered friends. He made it in record time, taking only 7 minutes to walk the whole trek that normally took him 12. 

 

Upon arrival, he was instantly greeted by a flock of ducks or all kinds, and leading the charge was the biggest of them all, the one he affectionately referred to as Piggy. The Muscovy was quite the eater, even going as far as to shove the others out of the way to steal their food. He usually just left 3 separate piles for him to rotate between so he would take the others food.

 

The next was the smallest, a male mallard who never strayed too far from his mate, a large White Pekin. While her mate trusted him and took the food gratefully from him, she preferred to keep her distance and would only eat once Mahiru backed away. 

 

Following them, he began to leave piles of oatmeal around the bushes that the others liked to sleep in, and as soon as he did, the Cayuga came charging, devouring the food as if they hadn't eaten in years. The boy laughed and shook his head, before waltzing over to the injured female Muscovy that was hobbling toward him slowly.

 

The poor girl had a busted foot a while ago that just never healed right, as well as injured wings that were incapable of flight. Muscovy ducks have quite the reputation of being an ‘invasive species’ so some people will just kill them or call someone to get rid of them when they spy them. And it didn’t help that the other ducks weren’t exactly fond of her. Honestly, the pitiful gal was lucky to even be alive, so he always took extra care to feed her more and stand guard over her while she ate so the others wouldn't take it from her.

 

Thankfully, she never took long to eat, and within minutes, he was on his way. There was only one duck left to feed, the one that built her nest in the bushes nearest to the parking lot. Smiling as he walked, he began to hum a tune and whistle to try and get the duck to recognize who was coming so she wouldn't panic and abandon her nest. 

 

However, the closer he got, the worse he began to feel. From the distance he was at, he could make out some white, oval shaped, objects that were laying on the ground. Worry overtaking his system, he sprinted forward and threw himself around the pillar that obscured the bush from sight, and what he saw was heartbreaking.

 

There, out in front of the bush, just behind the pillar, lay the carcass of the mother duck. Instantly a wave of nausea overtook him as he lifted a hand to cover his mouth. 

 

 _How did this happen?! What happened? Why is she dead?! Oh god, she's dead, her babies, how long has she been off her eggs?_ _I have to at least save her babies!_

 

Tearing his eyes away from the body, he rushed over to the bush and pushed it apart to find that there were only 4 eggs in the nest. But he knew there was supposed to be more than that. Once he looked up, he saw where the others went. 

 

The objects that he was unable to identify earlier, were clearly identifiable now. They were eggs.  **_Her_ ** eggs. Her  **_babies_ ** . He was too late. Some were smashed, some had holes in them, either way, they were dead too. The mother, and 8 of her babies, we're dead. And he had no idea why. 

 

No longer able to keep in control, the boy began to hyperventilate. He dropped to his knees, shuddering as he fought the urge to vomit. 

 

“Nyahhh, Mahiruuuuu, what's going on out there? I'm getting all jostled around and it's hard to sleep when with all the shaking.” Came a whine from his backpack. 

 

Unable to answer his Servamp due to his hyperventilating, the boy just shook his head and ignored him, and, upon not receiving a response, the kitten in his bag poked its head out. Glancing around with tired eyes, the feline surveyed the area. As soon as he saw his Eve’s current state, he hopped out onto the boy's shoulder.

 

“Hey, Mahiru, are you okay? Take deep breaths and talk to me, what's wrong?”

 

The boy simply shook his head again and pointed. Immediately, Kuro saw what was wrong.

 

“Oh no.”

 

Within the blink of an eye, the cat had jumped from his master’s shoulder, and onto the ground in front of him, blocking his line of sight of the grizzly scene with his now humanoid form. Without waiting for the brunet to even look at him, he reached down and pulled the youth up and into him, shielding the lad’s eyes by burying his face into his chest.

 

The two stood wordlessly, arms tightly wound around one another as the younger male began to hiccup and cry. Neither male knew how long they were standing there for, nor did they pay any attention to those who walked by and gave them strange looks. They didn't care what others thought, Mahiru was too hurt and upset to even notice, and Kuro was too concerned about his Eve. 

 

After a while, Kuro realized the boy wasn't calming down any and decided that it would be best to just call it a day and take the boy home where he could properly collect himself, away from the judging eyes of peers and reminders of what occured. Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by a ringing sound coming from the brunet’s pocket. Sighing, he reached into said pocket and pulled out the cell phone within.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Shirota, it's me, I got out of class early, let's meet up.”

 

“Sorry bastard-chan, there is no way that is happening, Mahiru is officially out of commission.”

 

“What?! You're not Shirota, explain what is going on, now Sloth.”

 

The vampire glanced at the phone, then at his trembling Eve, before sighing and quietly telling the rich boy what had happened, as well as his plans to take the boy home. Misono agreed with his idea and said that he would tell their teacher and take notes for him while he was out. 

 

He also said that before taking the boy home, he should get him some water first to try and keep him from puking, so he offered to stop by a vending machine and said he would be there in 5 minutes, and that Kuro should just hold tight and try to calm the boy down until Misono could get there.

 

The immortal didn't want to stay any longer than he had to, but relented. If the rich brat thought it would help, then there was no harm in trying, besides, the brunet didn't seem to be capable of moving currently anyway. Five minutes passed and here came the distinct purple clad boy carrying a water bottle, panting as he ran with his butterfly flapping over his shoulder. 

 

“Shirota, *huff huff* here, drink *gasp* this.” 

 

With a shaking hand, the boy handed the bottle off to the trembling male that was practically fused with the blue haired male. Mahiru took a few chugs to try and quell the nausea he was battling with, before he decided to just down the whole thing. 

 

“Ahh, hey, Mahiru, why don't we go home? Bastard-chan said he will cover you in class today, what do you say? Think you can walk?”

 

The lad shook his head that was back to resting itself in the bluenette’s shirt, which caused the bloodsucker to sigh and move to lift him into his arms.

 

“Kuro….We have to tell someone...About the duck, and the eggs..” Came the muffled words of the distraught adolescent. 

 

Looking over at the problem in question, he realized Mahiru was right. They couldn't just leave the dead body there, and the eggs that weren't destroyed may still have a chance to live if they were incubated. Sighing, once again, he hushed the younger male.

 

“Ah, such a pain. I just want to get you home as soon as possible, but you're right. I'll take care of it.”

 

Shifting his lover onto his back, he turned to head towards the nearest building, which happened to be the library, to tell someone about the duck.

 

“Good idea Shirota. Sloth, you tell someone about the duck and the smashed eggs, I'll send lily to get an incubator for the undamaged ones, and I will stay and supervise things here.”

 

Turning, he saw the midget collapsed on a nearby bench, his partner fanning him with a piece of paper. The blond then gave them a gentle smile and nodded, silently telling Kuro that he would indeed take care of the whole eggs. Kuro nodded back in gratitude and thanked the Eve of Lust, as he walked past them and made his way to the library.

 

He quickly located the man behind the front desk checking in books, and cleared his throat. The man jumped spun around, blinking in surprise before smiling and asking how he could help him. Kuro explained the situation and the man gave a puzzled look as he grabbed the phone and called the school's maintenance. He gave Kuro the phone and let him explain where the duck was and then hung up.

 

The vampire thanked the man and headed back out the way he came in, all the while, he was acutely aware of the man's eyes on him and his partner's back. He was sure it looked odd to see a man in a blue coat with black fluff ears that didn't even go to the school, carrying a student who looked at be unconscious on his back. His hand absentmindedly squeezed the boy’s thigh.

 

Shaking his head, he walked back to where the duck was and saw two men picking it up with a shovel and placing it on the back of their golf cart. The men said they would clean up the eggs later, once they had dealt with the duck. They then promised to dispose of it properly, which to Kuro meant incineration, but to Mahiru he thought they meant a burial, or perhaps he just chose to believe that was what it was.

 

At the same time, he saw Misono was on the phone with Lily, coordinating the rescue of the untouched eggs. The purple clad Eve nodded at him and waved him away with a hand, so he nodded back and began the long walk home. 

  
  


He wasn't sure how long it took him, and he was sure Mahiru didn't either. In fact, he thought for sure that the boy had fallen asleep or something, as he had not moved or spoken the entire time. Eventually the couple did make it home to their apartment, and the vampire couldn't have been happier.

 

The red eyed male removed his boots, Mahiru's sneakers, and the lad’s backpack, before he carried the Eve to his bed. When he tried to lay his love down on the bed, he felt a hand grasp tightly onto his coat, which caused him to look into the teary-eyed teen below him.

In the caramel orbs, he saw a silent plea not to leave him alone, so he sighed and laid down with him.

 

“Mahiru. I'm sorry. Are you okay?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Will you be okay?”

 

The boy was still for a moment, then nodded.

 

“Well, until then, I'll be right here with you.”

 

“...Thank you.”

 

The Servamp smiled, and leaned forward to kiss the boy’s nose. 

 

“No problem love. Anytime you need me, I will be right by your side.”

 

“Forever and always?”

 

“Forever and always.”

 

THE END

 

BONUS:

 

“I mean, it's not like I can die, so you can't get rid of me that way. Sorry to say Mahiru, but you're stuck with me.”

 

The brunet gave a weak laugh and gave the vampire a light peck on the lips.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Forever and always, Eve.”

 

There was sad chuckle heard from the teen, before he shook his head and burrowed into the vampire's chest.

 

“Till death do us part, Adam.”

 

The bluenette gave a humorless smile and closed his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, until the day you die, you are mine and I am yours.”

 

“I wonder if I'll get kicked out of paradise for devouring the devils fruit?”

 

“Mahiru, I don't want to scare you, but you won’t even make it into paradise to get kicked out. I’ve seen how you look at this ‘devils fruit’. You're looks aren't always as innocent and concealed as you think.” 

 

This earned a genuine laugh from the brunet, which was a huge relief to the immortal being.

 

“But that's okay, because you are all the paradise I need. As long as I have you, I don't care how far the snakes drag me down.”

 

The bloodsucker snorted and shook his head at the lad’s statement. A part of him wanted to tell the boy that he shouldn't be okay with that. That he deserved to go to the nicest place there is. But if Mahiru wanted to be defiled by the serpents and stay with him forever, then eventually he would have to turn him.

 

He couldn't deny the brunet what he wanted. Especially if he was guilty of not wanting to let the kid go, just as much as Mahiru had taken a bite from the forbidden fruit, he had as well. It was more like Mahiru had licked it, and Kuro had bitten off half the apple in one go. The boy was like a drug, addictive, so much so that he couldn't quite no matter what he tried.

 

“Ahh, such a pain. Those are dangerous words Mahiru, you should watch what you say, or else I may just have to muster up the nerve to turn you into my subclass so I can keep you forever.”

 

The boy’s eyes to on a mischievous glint, as did his smile as it morphed into a saucy grin.

 

“I'm not afraid of danger.”

 

The bluenette rolled his eyes and kissed him once more. 

 

“You're such a brat.”

 

The student laughed once more before he was silenced by the vampire pushing him down and covering his mouth with his own. 

 

While he said he wasn't afraid of danger, and it was true, it was mostly because he knew that while Kuro was a dangerous being, he wasn't dangerous to him. And the vampire would always protect him from any peril, so really, he was probably the safest person in the world.

 

No matter how much Kuro tried to deny it.

 

THE **_real_** END 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed all these fics for KuroMahiWeek2018! It has been a fun week writing for them, so I can only hope that someone out there liked reading all this trash. Let me know which you thought was the best, and which you thought was the worst. And I hope you all liked the bonus segment I threw in for this A03 post of the fic, as it was not included in my tumblr post of it. I wanted to do something to make up for not posting yesterday. Alright, later gators!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free, as always, to tell me how you think I did.


End file.
